


Jet Me Off

by Raiyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Entrepreneur Hinata Shouyou, Hotel Sex, Light Drinking, M/M, Pilot Miya Atsumu, Porn with minimal Plot, Smut, Travel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiyn/pseuds/Raiyn
Summary: In which Hinata Shouyou is a young entrepreneur still getting used to his newly-made wealth, and Miya Atsumu is the sexy private jet pilot he ends up hiring to fly him around the world.They jet around to new countries and... have some fun.[More chapters (countries) may be added in the future, but first two chapters can be read as a complete fic.]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 26
Kudos: 191





	1. Pilot

“Tadashi,” Shouyou spoke brusquely into the phone. “This is the second time I’ve been late because of flight delays.”

He kicked his feet up onto the lounge table, eyeing the departure screen that was now flashing in red font “ _delayed due to mechanical issues_.”

“What’s the point of having money if I still have to deal with all these problems?” Shouyou whined petulantly.

He heard a light chuckle across the line from his assistant. “Well… you could probably hire your own private jet at this point. You take enough business trips to warrant it, I’d say.”

Shouyou froze, eyes widening. “You mean I can just… get my own plane?”

“Yeah, a lot of wealthy people do that.”

“I can’t fly one though.”

“Of course not, you get a pilot too.” Tadashi’s tone was patient, but there was a tiny hint of exasperation behind his words.

“Right, right,” Shouyou rubbed his forehead, juggling the phone to his other ear. “Can you help with that?”

“Of course. I’ll have one ready for you by the time you’re back from Germany.”

“Thank you, Tadashi,” Shouyou breathed a sigh of relief and slumped back into the couch. “What would I do without you?”

A warm laugh came from the other side of the line. “Happy to help as always, Hinata-san.”

“Tadashi, how many times do we have to go over this? Please call me Shouyou. Goodness knows you know enough about my life already. You might as well be my mother.”

“Right, sorry. I’m still not used to that. Have a safe trip… Shouyou.”

The call clicked off, and Shouyou frowned at the ceiling.

“More champagne, sir?” A waiter stopped by his little booth, jolting him out of his thoughts.

“Oh, uh, sure, one glass. Thanks.”

“My pleasure, sir.”

A flute of champagne was placed on the table next to his feet, along with a lavish crystal dish filled with an assortment of cut fruits.

Shouyou sighed, pinching his nose. He still wasn’t used to all this _extravagance_. Private jets? What was this bizarre world of the wealthy he’d stepped into?

Hell, even having an assistant was strange. Tadashi had to chase him off the flight booking site, frowning at him when he said he would do it himself. “ _That’s what you hired me for_ ,” he had admonished.

Of course, Tadashi was fantastic, no doubt one of the best in the business. Shouyou was flabbergasted when he realized that he never had to plan out his calendar again. Anytime he needed to meet with someone, he’d message Tadashi, and like magic a meeting would appear on his calendar, the rest of his appointments neatly shuffled to make room. Cars would materialize to whisk him off to lunches, detailed executive summaries and prep notes emailed to him, and even his _outfits_ would be prepared, dry cleaned and waiting in his closet for his various events, dinners, and galas.

Life was much easier with Tadashi managing things; Shouyou would be forever grateful. He’d honestly never expected his business to take off the way it did. He’d started a website on a whim, and then the next thing he knew he was CEO of a blossoming tech company, responsible for the livelihoods of thousands of employees, and preparing to expand internationally. Life has come a long way in the past seven years.

He’d held out doing things by himself for as long as he could. Eventually though, after one too many mishaps with mis-managed appointment times and being perpetually late to important meetings, he gave in, hiring Tadashi a few months back on the recommendation of a colleague. Suddenly free from the burden of managing his life, he was able to attend far more negotiations and networking conferences, and his business only grew steadily better from his improved attention to actually business-critical matters, rather than administrative cruft. He found himself jetting to new countries every week, racking up more stamps in his passport in the past months than he had his whole life prior combined, always meeting with this important business person or that.

It was still all very foreign. He felt young and inexperienced no matter how many people he met and did business with, and he was often still treated with condescension until he introduced himself by name, at which point the person’s eyes would widen, and their tone would suddenly become formal and polite.

Perhaps he should ask Tadashi to get him some dress shirts after all. He’d suggested it before, but Shouyou had dismissed the idea, explaining that t-shirts were far more comfortable and practical.

An announcement rang through the lounge, indicating that a new plane had arrived, and that his flight was now boarding. Shouyou downed the rest of his champagne, scowling at the fizz that slithered down his throat. He fumbled for his luggage and set off, mind now buzzing with numbers relevant to the long negotiations waiting for him in Germany.

* * *

“Hinata-san—I mean, Shouyou,” Tadashi’s voice crackled from the phone the moment he landed back in Japan. Shouyou never did like formalities with his employees, though he understood it took some time for them to get used to calling him by first name. He liked it though, and insisted on it; he spent enough time at work that they might as well be familiar with each other.

“I’ve emailed you your itinerary for the next week, and a driver is waiting for you in the Arrival hall to take you home. I’ve had a maid service go through your apartment too, so everything should be nice and clean for you.”

“Thanks Tadashi, you’re amazing,” Shouyou said, still blinking off sleep. 

“One more thing, I’ve found a private jet pilot who is still taking clients. Would you be interested in interviewing him?”

“I’m sure he’s good, if you’re considering him, Tadashi. Go ahead and book him, you know I hate interviewing people anyway.”

“Well… alright, then. I’ll do that.” Tadashi’s obvious surprise indicated that Shouyou had once again done something unorthodox. He was too tired to care, jostling off the plane with his luggage in tow. All he wanted was to take a nice soak in his bath and sleep in his own bed.

* * *

His week passed by in the blink of an eye, a flurry of meetings, lunches, and who knows what else. Shouyou barely got any sleep after that one blissful evening back from Germany. Everything else was a mad scramble from one hour to the next, and he constantly felt a step behind, working frantically into the evening in a vain effort to get a bit ahead of the next day’s chaos. He’d fallen asleep on his desk more times than his bed this week.

He was very much looking forward to this next business trip. Even though the business meetings themselves weren’t especially relaxing, at least he would be in a new country. Tadashi always considerately booked a few excursions for him in each new location he visited, understanding that he needed to recharge after so many days of being “on” for the job. Shouyou checked his phone again. “Singapore” was written in bold letters on his calendar app, completely covering his next week. A smaller, half hour increment, “Drive and Arrival at Private Airport Hangar,” was also marked off, a welcome sight after so many hours waiting around airport lounges to account for traffic and security.

As Shouyou scrambled to pack before the designated car arrived to take him to the hangar, he jokingly messaged Tadashi to complain about the inconvenience. He blinked in surprise when Tadashi informed him that they could also pre-ship items to his hotel suite for his trips in the future. He frantically typed back a refusal. That felt far too obscenely wealthy for his taste.

Though… he was about to hop onto a _private jet_.

Shouyou would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to the jet a little. Yes, it was an absurd display of wealth. Yes, he did hate himself slightly for it. But by God did he hate the airport with its crowds of people and constant delays. If he could use a bit of his wealth to make that all go away, well, he’d be much happier for it.

The private hangar was a fairly ordinary sight when beheld from the road. It looked like a plain, oversized garage. Inside, however, was a very different story. The entryway was lavishly decorated in a modern style, the walls adorned with wooden paneling and frosted glass, and the bright white tile flooring was covered with a large, fuzzy and—Shouyou was amused to observe—white rug. He hasn’t quite grasped what it was about the wealthy and their obsession with buying things meant to be stepped on in the color _white_. Surely black or brown would be far more practical.

The person manning the front desk greeted him by name, took his luggage, and handed him a flute of champagne. “Your pilot will be out to meet you soon. He’ll show you around the hangar personally. Please make yourself at home in the meantime.”

Shouyou flopped down into the large couch (also white), arranged to face a television screen nearly as large as the wall itself. He took a sip of the champagne, tapping his foot on the floor as he watched a pastry chef artfully decorate chocolates on the screen.

He was too engrossed in the ribbons of melting chocolate to hear the automatic doors slide open, so when a throat cleared next to his ear, he jumped, spilling his champagne across the floor and the previously pristine rug.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cried. “I’m sorry,” he looked around frantically for a towel or a napkin to wipe up the mess.

Another throat clear. “It’s okay, sir, we can clean it up.”

Shouyou turned towards the source of the smooth baritone. He was taken aback by the man standing before him, sharply dressed in a pressed, white uniform. He wore his hair in a dyed-blond undercut, and tucked under his arm was a matching white cap.

“Miya Atsumu,” the handsome stranger introduced himself. “I’ll be your pilot for today, Hinata-san.”

“Hinata Shouyou,” Shouyou blurted out automatically, even though the pilot obviously knew his name already. He shook his head in embarrassment. “I mean, please, call me Shouyou,” he tried to recover.

Atsumu’s eyebrow raised one small notch at the request before he ducked his head in acknowledgement. “Shouyou,” he amended.

They stared at each other a moment, Shouyou still holding his empty glass, the champagne now seeping rapidly across the floor. He felt himself blushing.

Atsumu straightened and tucked on his cap. “Shall I show you around, Shouyou?”

“R-right. Lead the way, Miya-san.”

“Call me Atsumu, please,” the pilot gave him a small smile as he gestured Shouyou towards the doors with a sweep of his arm.

Shouyou recovered enough to set down his glass and walk towards the doors, gingerly stepping over the large puddle he had created. “Sorry again,” he called sheepishly back towards the front desk, and the attendant bowed in acknowledgement.

Atsumu led the way past the doors, giving him a tour of the facilities, starting from the vast lounge area (“complete with high-speed wifi, a bartender, and a professional chef who can prepare any meal you’d like—though exotic ingredients need to be requested in advance in order to be flown in on time”), to the “bathroom” that may as well have been called a spa (“the hot tub is cleaned after every use, and there are bathrobes and towels for your use in the sauna”), to the hangar itself, vast and absolutely spotless, filled with gleaming planes.

Atsumu walked him towards one of the jets, his smile growing as they approached.

“This will be our plane. Isn’t she a beauty?” He was beaming as he climbed up the steps, offering his hand to Shouyou from above.

Shouyou took it and clambered up after him. He was rendered completely speechless when he beheld the interior of the plane. It was spotless, of course, with leather seating that ran along the entire length of one side of the plane. The other side had a large mahogany desk, presumably for working, though it was situated next to an extravagantly stocked bar and another impressive television screen.

Atsumu brought him through the back of the plane, opening the cabinets for him to marvel at the fully-stocked pantry, and then popped open the door leading to the luxurious marble bathroom, before finally depositing him back onto the leather seating at the front.

“You’ll still need to buckle up for take-off and landing, but otherwise you’re free to move about. I’ll let you know once it’s safe to leave your seat."

With a wink, Atsumu disappeared to the cockpit, leaving Shouyou to gape at his surroundings.

A few moments later, Atsumu’s voice crackled over the announcements of the small plane. “Welcome aboard, _Shouyou_.”

Shouyou didn’t know if he should be offended by the way Atsumu intoned his name, as if the word were a source of entertainment.

“Please make sure your seat belt is buckled tight and _low_ across your waist, right where a lover would hold you.” Shouyou frowned in bewilderment. Atsumu was certainly… interesting. Were private jet pilots normally so casual?

“In the event of an emergency, please find your stylish life jacket under your seat. Pull on the tab or wrap your mouth around that tube and _blow_ , not suck, to manually inflate.” Shouyou raised an eyebrow.

“In the event of a sudden drop in air pressure, an oxygen mask will drop from above. You’re the only one on the plane, so I hope you don’t need help getting it on,” Atsumu chuckled over the speakers. “Alright, time for take-off, talk to you when we’re in the air.”

Shouyou somehow found himself laughing at the extremely bizarre attempt at a safety announcement. Atsumu was certainly quite the character. The way he held himself in the plane, eager and confident, had Shouyou relaxing, feeling like he was in good hands.

The tell-tale rumble of engines blared around him, and soon Shouyou felt his stomach drop, the glasses on the bar-top across from him clanking as the plane smoothly lifted off the runway. They climbed for several more minutes, before Atsumu’s voice filled the cabin again.

“As you can tell from your window, we’re up in the air. Feel free to get exploring, Shouyou. There’s Wi-Fi, if you’re already itching to check your emails. If you need me, just ring the call button and speak into the phone next to it.”

The intercom clicked off again, and Shouyou popped open his seat belt and stretched across the seat, still in disbelief at the situation. His hands automatically moved to unlock his phone and tap out a message to Tadashi.

**This plane is amazing! You did a great job.**

_I’m glad to hear. How’s the pilot?_

**He’s great. Funny even.**

  


Shouyou paused, wondering how honest he should really be. Well, not like Tadashi doesn’t know everything about him already.

  


**Why didn’t you tell me he was going to be hot?**

  


He held his breath as Tadashi typed, the dots dancing across the screen, teasing him.

  


_I asked if you wanted to interview him, and you declined._

_Is being hot a bad thing?_

**No**

  


He typed that far too quickly, but it was too late to take it back now.

  


_That’s good then. He came really well-reviewed, and it was quite hard to book him. Glad I don’t need to find another one._

_He’s single too, by the way. And he’s only a year older than you._

  


Shouyou nearly dropped his phone.

  


**Why do you know this? Why are you telling me this?**

_I had to background check him._

_Because you’re single too._

  


Tadashi was as straightforward as ever. Shouyou sighed heavily, still staring at his phone. So, Atsumu was single and very good looking. Such a combination was rare, and Shouyou wondered why exactly he was still single. Surely an answer to that didn’t come up in a background check. He blinked, shaking his head at himself. Also, surely it was not proper to ask such a question of your assistant, about your new private jet pilot.

The rest of the seven hour flight passed by quite uneventfully. Atsumu reminded him of the kitchen around lunchtime (“sorry, no hot food aboard this flight, there’s no staff to cook it for you”), and Shouyou raided the well-stocked cabinets and enjoyed some cheese, fruits, and some of the most delicious sandwiches he’d ever had. If Atsumu hadn’t apologized, he wouldn’t have even noticed the meal was not the typical “gourmet” fare he supposed rich people were accustomed to.

He did some work, of course. The business didn’t stop running just because he was hurtling through the air in a metal tube. He had fetched his laptop from where his luggage had been neatly stowed for him, sitting down at the mahogany desk with a small glass of wine. He could be classy, right? He typed away until Atsumu’s disembodied voice instructed him to prepare for landing, and he realized with a pang that the flight was already over.

Trash and dishware tucked away and body safely secured with a seatbelt once more, Shouyou observed the scenery outside the window, the glittering lights of Singapore blinking far below him in the night. They drew closer and closer, until the plane touched down so quietly and smoothly that it took him several seconds of taxiing before he noticed he was on the ground once more. Skillful, he thought.

Once they had slowed to a stop in another hangar, Atsumu emerged from the cockpit, still as smartly dressed as before the flight.

“Welcome to Singapore, Shouyou. Weather outside is a balmy 30 degrees C, or… 86 degrees F, if you speak American.” He winked, and Shouyou was pretty sure he did the conversion just to show off his mental math. “Hope you enjoyed the flight. I’ll help you get your luggage down.”

Atsumu wouldn’t let him carry his own things down the steps, insisting he go ahead to the private car that was waiting for him. Atsumu followed shortly after, popping open the trunk to tuck his luggage away. With a flourish, the pilot opened the door to the car for Shouyou to step inside. The driver inside greeted him in accented Japanese.

Shouyou stepped one foot in before he paused.

“Atsumu, what do you do on these trips when you’re not flying?”

He watched the polite, stiff smile on Atsumu’s face morph into an expression of surprise.

“I get some rest, explore the city. I have my own accommodations booked, not far from here. Sometimes I need to come back to the hangar to attend to the plane.”

Shouyou nodded. He continued to hesitate in the open door, an internal battle raging. Atsumu almost imperceptibly tilted his head at him, and he knew he needed to get a move on.

“Do you want to come with me? To my hotel?” He blurted out. Wait, did that sound too salacious? “We could grab a drink together, I mean,” he added, lamely.

Atsumu just smiled at him, waving him into the car again. When the handsome pilot shut the door after him, Shouyou felt his cheeks burning. Atsumu was speaking with the driver now, and Shouyou buried his face into his hands, feeling an additional twinge of embarrassment that the driver had to witness that exchange and subsequent rejection too.

A click of the door on his other side surprised him, and Atsumu slid in, shutting the door behind him in one smooth motion.

“I suppose it’s not normal protocol,” the pilot remarked, taking off his cap and ruffling his hair underneath. “But a drink does sound nice.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this so far! I definitely take some liberties with the rules of aviation (and in some cases the rules of physics -- mileage of planes, for instance). Folks who work in the industry, please forgive me. <3
> 
> Head to the next chapter to read the Singapore PWP. :)
> 
> Edit: [@kerusimeja7](https://twitter.com/kerusimeja7) drew Atsumu in a pilot uniform! Ahhhh! Go check out the [tweet](https://twitter.com/kerusimeja7/status/1327629410942414848/photo/1)! I am so honored, thank you so much! <3


	2. Singapore

A half hour later finds the unlikely pair at the rooftop bar of Marina Bay Sands. Well, one of the rooftop bars; there were several. They sipped their cold drinks, fanning themselves in the heat. The infamous infinity pool stretched out before them, the clear blue water appearing to flow off the building and into the sky beyond. 

Atsumu had taken off his jacket, draping it neatly over the back of his seat. Shouyou found himself staring far more than he’d care to admit; the pilot looked particularly dashing in his short-sleeved button-down, and the toned muscles in his arm flexed each time took a sip from his glass. Shouyou found himself parched. 

“So, Shouyou… what do you do?”

Atsumu broke their silence easily, taking another gulp of his drink. Shouyou watched a bead of condensation snake its way from the glass and down the skin of Atsumu’s throat. 

Catching himself staring, he cleared his own throat and took a noisy sip himself, barely suppressing a face at the strong bite of the liquid. 

“I’m a tech entrepreneur.”

“Ah, fascinating. Are you the one they’re always buzzing about in the news? ‘Japan’s little tech giant’ or something like that.”

Shouyou yanked the collar of his t-shirt out, suddenly very bothered by the way it was sticking to him. 

“Yup… that’s me.” He gave Atsumu a weak smile. He rather disliked that nickname. 

Atsumu raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought you’d be older, to be honest. Don’t you need experience to run a company?”

Shouyou sputtered indignantly. “I built my company from the ground up, with blood, sweat, and tears. Yes, if I were older it may have been easier, but I’m managing just fine.” 

Atsumu tipped his head at him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to hit a nerve. I just normally don’t deal with clients so young.”

“I’m only a year younger than you!” Shouyou raised his voice, before he clamped his mouth shut again, wishing he could take that sentence back. 

The pilot set down his drink to face him fully, a smirk on display and a sharp glint in his eye. “You really are an interesting one, Shouyou. Tell me, why exactly do you know that?”

“My… assistant… did a background check on you.”

“So I see. Tell me then, Shouyou,” he leaned closer, gaze never leaving Shouyou’s rapidly flushing face. “What else did you learn about me?”

Shouyou flapped his mouth open and closed for a few moments before mumbling quietly, averting his gaze. 

“Sorry, what was that?” 

“...That you’re single.” 

The pilot threw his head back and laughed. “So I am.” He picked up his drink again and downed the rest in one large gulp. “Why did your assistant think to inform you of _that_ particular fact?”

Swimming right off the edge of that infinity pool was sounding more and more inviting by the second. 

“I’m… not going to answer that.”

Atsumu leaned on the bar, propping his head on his hand. “You don’t have to. You’re like an open book.”

Shouyou looked back at him, feeling like an animal caught in a trap. The pilot only drew closer to him still, until he was right next to his ear. 

“Well? You have a suite here right?”

His voice was soft and downright _intoxicating_ , and Shouyou felt a shiver down his spine and a heat pooling in his groin.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Atsumu. He stood up, slapping some bills onto the bar, tucking his cap back onto his head, and slinging his jacket over one shoulder. 

“I can put it on my tab—“

Atsumu waved him off, already making his way back towards the elevators. 

Shouyou quickly informed the bartender of his room number and rushed off after Atsumu. 

The elevator ride was short—Shouyou’s room was only one floor down from the roof—and though it was only the two of them in the spacious lift, the air felt stiff. Atsumu had leaned against the wall of the lift staring straight ahead, and he immediately exited the moment the doors opened, Shouyou trailing behind him into the red and gold painted hallway. The pilot paused in the middle, finally turning his gaze upon Shouyou once more. 

Shouyou stiffened, feeling a bit like a schoolkid caught doing something naughty by his teacher. 

“Lead the way, Shouyou.”

His tone was almost patronizing, and Shouyou bristled.

“Atsumu.”

The pilot tilted his head inquiringly.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Atsumu’s mouth downwards into a frown. “Why do you ask?”

“I mean, you… and I…”

“‘Am I doing this for the money?’ Is that what you’re thinking?”

“N-no, I mean—”

“Or ‘Do I feel pressured, because you’re my employer?’”

“Well…”

Atsumu’s eyes took on a dangerous glint.

“Look, Shouyou. I have enough clients to keep myself happy. I don’t need your money or your business.”

Shouyou’s mouth fell open. His brain raced to think of a response.

“I don’t need the luxury that you all seem to throw around like you’re tossing bird seed to pigeons. I’m happiest in the sky, and I’ve already made my dream a reality.” His expression turned wistful, as if his mind were taking off to the skies once more.

“That said,” his eyes focused back on Shouyou again, slicing through him. “I’m not going to turn down sex with an attractive person, client or not.”

Shouyou gulped, and Atsumu stepped closer to him, backing him into the wall. “So, do you want to fuck, or should I go back to my own hotel?”

They stared each other down, close enough to each other that Shouyou could count the eyelashes around each of Atsumu’s blazing chocolate eyes.

Well. He was certainly never one to back down from a challenge.

Shouyou reached up and pulled down sharply on the pilot’s necktie, until his lips crashed against his own. He could feel the second it took Atsumu to process what had happened, and then the handsome pilot kissed him back, pressing his head harder against the wall. Shouyou felt the bump of Atsumu’s cap against his head, followed by a hand wrapping around the nape of his neck. The kiss deepened, and they could both taste the other’s choice of drink mixing on their tongues.

Atsumu pulled away as suddenly as he’d been pulled in, their kiss breaking with a faint ‘pop’.

“Your suite, Shouyou?” The pilot’s voice had taken on a raspier texture.

“R-right. This way.” So had his.

As the door to his suite clicked open, Atsumu let out a low whistle.

“Presidential suite, eh? Not bad, Shouyou.”

They had stepped into an enormous living room space, complete with an 8-person dining table, two massive couches situated in front of a view overlooking the entire Marina Bay, and…

Atsumu swiftly pulled Shouyou forward, picked him up with ease, and set him on top of the glittering baby grand piano. The pilot cut off all of the protests on Shouyou’s tongue about his brazen defacement of a classical instrument with another deep kiss, taking his time to explore the inside of Shouyou’s mouth. 

Shouyou shivered, swept up in the passion. He was rock-hard underneath his pants, and judging by the bulge in Atsumu’s, he wasn’t the only one. He heard a blazer drop to the floor, then a cap, and then two strong hands reached beneath his shirt, running up his sides until his bare chest was exposed for Atsumu to lick and kiss. 

He heard a soft, mumbled “Shouyou” against his abs, followed by a trail of kisses back up to his jaw. A tug on his pants came next, and soon he felt his bare skin against the laminated wood of the piano. The contrast of the cool surface beneath him and the hot, wet licks of Atsumu’s tongue against every exposed inch of skin sent his mind reeling.

“You’re so gorgeous like this, Shouyou,” came a soft whisper in his ear.

Shouyou opened his eyes to feast on the sight that was Miya Atsumu, standing naked before him, silhouetted against the glittering backdrop that was Singapore’s Marina Bay. The lights from the nightlife below cast a soft glow across Atsumu’s skin and highlighted his incredible muscle tone. Shouyou would be jealous, if he wasn’t about to get railed by him.

“ _Fuck_ , Atsumu.”

The pilot’s face pulled into a sly grin. “Like what you see?”

“Definitely.”

Atsumu kissed him softly next, accompanied with a few light strokes down his legs. They quivered at the touch without any control on Shouyou’s part, and he could feel goosebumps erupt in the wake of Atsumu’s fingers. 

“I’ll find a condom.”

Another quick kiss and then suddenly Shouyou was alone, lying on top of a piano with his erection dripping and throbbing in the cool air conditioning of the room. He turned his head to look at the Bay, noticing his messy hair and burning cheeks in the reflection of the window. His eyes caught movement, far to his right, and Atsumu re-entered his view, swiftly walking back towards him with a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms.

Their eyes met in the window-turned-mirror, and Atsumu grinned wolfishly down at him. “Why don’t you keep looking at the window, while I have my way with you.” 

Shouyou didn’t need to be told twice. He watched as Atsumu slicked up his finger and slowly inserted it inside him, saw Atsumu’s tongue flick across his lips as he did so, saw the drip of pre-cum trickle down from Atsumu’s cock and onto the floor.

He felt the stretch, the burn, as the finger pushed further in, lighting up his insides and causing him to cry Atsumu’s name. He wanted _more_. He _craved_ it, and Atsumu was happy to oblige. Each new finger inserted was a new flame burning inside, and he was addicted to the sensation, the feeling of fullness that was satisfied for only a moment before he wanted still _more_.

Atsumu was taking his time with him, stretching him out slowly and deliberately. Shouyou felt himself writhe against the piano, mind wrestling with the thought of begging Atsumu for more, for release. 

“Patience, Shouyou,” Atsumu purred into his ear, and Shouyou felt a spurt of pre-cum drip down onto his stomach. He reached a shaking hand towards his cock, itching to touch, but Atsumu stopped him, pinning the hand back onto the wood.

“That’s only for me.”

Shouyou shuddered. “ _Please_ , Atsumu.” 

Atsumu didn’t oblige. Instead, a sharp curl of the fingers inside him sent jolts deep through Shouyou’s body, and he gasped out. 

“Feel nice?”

Shouyou didn’t even get to answer as another wave of electric pleasure sparked through him. 

“A-Atsumu,” he keened.

The pilot’s fingers moved skillfully inside him, hitting their mark again and again. Each plunge deep inside him had him gasping out, his cries steadily rising in pitch, as if he were the instrument, rather than just a person being fucked on top of one. “I—” He was cut off by own moan. “—I want you, Atsumu. _Please_.” 

The fullness inside him disappeared suddenly, and Shouyou wanted to chase it down, to feel filled once more. He almost cried at the denial. The sound of foil ripping cut through the air, and a few tense moments later, Shouyou felt his legs get lifted to rest against the pilot’s shoulders. 

“Are you watching, Shouyou?”

He turned his head back towards the window as Atsumu stood poised, the tip of his cock touched to his entrance.

When their eyes met again in the reflection, Atsumu slammed into him, and Shouyou unleashed a primal sound, echoing through the vast suite. Atsumu pounded into him mercilessly, each thrust hitting the spot Atsumu had discovered with his fingers. He could feel his back arching against the piano, the sweat on his now hyper-sensitive skin sticking him to the wood, lending him friction to take Atsumu deeper and harder.

“ _Fuck_ , Shouyou, you feel so good.”

Atsumu was panting hard. His previously styled hair was now disheveled, and a layer of sweat shone across his bare skin. Shouyou catalogued every inch of Atsumu’s chiseled body for future use; his current lust far outstripped any sense of shame he might have felt for staring so much. 

His cock was still untouched, and it ached all the more with each new thrust. Shouyou made to lift his hand again. Another growl of his name stopped him.

Atsumu flicked a hand over Shouyou’s chest, down and down, until Shouyou began to hope that the pilot was about to give him the release he desperately wanted— _needed_. But Atsumu’s fingers only circled the base, teasing him, and then they moved on, tracing up his thighs. Shouyou practically sobbed.

“Look at me, Shouyou.”

He shakily lifted his head. His body still uncontrollably shuddered with pleasure each time Atsumu buried himself deep inside. The pilot tenderly kissed the side of his calf, and then his hand reached forwards, finally brushing against his throbbing erection. Shouyou was so far gone that one pump was all it took to bring him to climax. He cried out, splattering his chest and the glossy wood he was lying on.

“God, Shouyou.”

Atsumu’s thrusts increased in urgency, until soon, he too was groaning, his back arching as he spilled himself deep inside of Shouyou.

Shouyou felt Atsumu pull out, a few lingering aftershocks dancing through him. His legs were gently lowered, and there was the elastic sound of a condom getting tied off. His body felt like jelly. He tried to sit up, but a hand to his chest kept him in place. 

“Stay there, or you’ll really ruin the piano.”

Shouyou turned his head towards the window another time to watch Atsumu pad off, his gait shakier than before. He returned not long after with several towels, wiping Shouyou and the piano clean. The action was tender, and it surprised Shouyou. The pilot was full of unpredictable gestures, it seemed. 

Shouyou slid off the piano, his skin generating a loud squeak as his feet hit the floor. His legs wobbled, and Atsumu caught him by the arm, hoisting him towards the couch.

“Well, that was…” Shouyou began, and Atsumu turned to face him. Shouyou trailed off, not sure how to end that sentence.

Atsumu chuckled. “Amazing? Fantastic? The best you’ve ever had?” He supplied with a wink.

Shouyou blinked at him for a second and gave him a devious grin.

“It was, actually.” 

It was Atsumu’s turn to be surprised. “You really are something, Shouyou.” 

“So are you. Do you go around fucking all of your clients like that?”

“No,” was the airy reply. 

Shouyou lifted his eyebrows at that. No, not all of them, but some of them? More than just him? He supposed he shouldn’t pry. Despite fucking on a piano, that still felt like a line that shouldn’t be breached.

Shouyou coughed into his hand. “It’s late. Do you want to stay here?”

Atsumu cocked an eyebrow at him. “Same bed or different?”

“Same. I want another round in the morning.”

The pilot laughed, his baritone warming the room. “Competing to be my new favorite client, eh, Shouyou?”

“Oh, I compete to _win_ , Atsumu.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The plan is to add more chapters in the future taking place in different countries. Subscribe to the fic if you'd like to be notified when I add more. <3
> 
> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> **Quick Links:**   
>  [Tweet for sharing](https://twitter.com/RaiynTea/status/1327145542229630978)   
>  [Upcoming fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiyn/profile)   
>  [Posted fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiyn/works)


End file.
